The disclosed invention is a method to produce an invisible infrared map on a transparent substrate, including a microscope specimen container, that can be used as a map to align and position the transparent substrate relative to a microscope. In one use, a pattern is etched onto a microscope slide which is a reference for locating suspect atypical cells. The method includes a means to optically mark and locate a specific position during microscopic examinations for clinical testing, for example: Cytology, Histology and Cytogenetics.
There is a natural interest in technology which reduces labor and, therefore, costs of clinical microscopic testing. Cervical cytology is a procedure which can provide early diagnosis of cervical cancer in women. Consequently, this procedure is widely and repeatedly used as a screen for cervical cancer with a volume of over 20 million tests per year. Eddy DM, xe2x80x9cThe Frequency of Cervical Cancer Screening,xe2x80x9d Cancer 60:1117,1987.
Cervical cancer screening begins with a collection of cells from a cervical scrape. The cells are placed onto microscopic glass slides, fixed and stabilized with alcohol and stained with a Papanicolaou (PAP) stain which reveals diagnostic characteristics of the cells. The stained cells are then manually evaluated in two microscopic steps. First, the cyto-technologist scans each slide and uses a marking pen to mark atypical cells with a dot placed on the cover slip near the cells of interest. The marked slides are then reviewed by a cytopathologist who is responsible for a diagnosis. The cytopathologist places the marked cover slip and slide under a microscope and locates the specific areas identified and marked by the technologist. In this manner, the cytopathologist reviews cells that were selected as possible atypical cells.
Cervical cancer screening typically identifies atypical cells in one out of ten to twenty cervical slides scanned, the remaining slides contain only normal cells. The process of analyzing each slide is labor-intensive requiring a significant period of time to scan over thousands of cells per slide. Recent concerns have focused on the cytotechnologist because heavy workloads have jeopardized performance and have led to errors.
In order to resolve these problems, several companies are developing automated imaging instruments for PAP screening (e.g., Cytec of Boston, and PAPNET of New York). However, several factors limit the potential use of the instruments. First, the projected cost of the new imaging systems is prohibitive such that many laboratories may be unable to purchase such instruments. Second, the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) must approve each device before it can be marketed. Finally, these instruments screen the slides for atypical cells leaving the diagnosis to the cytopathologist, similar to the prior art procedures.
As in routine cytology, cytogenetics requires the manual use of a microscope. Cytogenetics involves fluorescent microscopic techniques employing ultraviolet as well as visible light. A routine chromosome test requires about four hours of microscopic examination identifying and locating specific positions on microscope slides.
In addition to cytology and cytogenetics, microscopic imaging is used to evaluate tissue structure in solid tumors as well as samples with fewer cells such as PAP specimens. However microscopic imaging is a labor intensive process. Measurements using microscopic imaging may require from 15 to 60 minutes per test because the microscope is manually operated.
In the prior art techniques have been developed to produce grid patterns on glass or silicon substrates. Ruddle and Lin describe a method for engraving a grid in glass slides with photographic techniques used for microscope positioning in U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,405. Shearin and Beach described a method to produce an ultraviolet template on glass for integrated circuit production devices in U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,982. Feldman described a method using a photosensitive mask and photochemical etching to produce a metal or color grid on a transparent substrate in U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,614.
The object of this system is a microscope device constructed by a method for producing a grid pattern utilizing IR coatings on transparent slides that can be used as a map for positioning a microscope platform or for locating microscopic objects without visible or ultraviolet light affecting the microscopic imaging. The system operates with infrared light. This device and method can improve reliability and reduce labor costs in microscopic processes.
A map for use with a microscope comprising, a transparent substrate having a substantially flat surface; an invisible infrared pattern positioned on the surface of the transparent substrate.
A method of producing a map on a surface of a transparent substrate, comprising, coating the surface with an invisible infrared material to produce a substantially uniform coat; applying a pattern to the infrared material; removing the infrared material that is not a portion of the pattern.
A method of producing a map on a transparent substrate surface providing a position of the transparent substrate relative to a microscope, comprising, coating the surface with an invisible infrared material to provide a substantially uniform layer of about 1 to 3 microns; covering the infrared material with a photoresist to provide a substantially uniform layer of about 1 to 2 microns; exposing a portion of the photoresist to an ultra-violet light image causing a chemical transformation of the portion exposed; removing the uncovered infrared material; dissolving the portion of the photoresist exposed to the light image to reveal the infrared material which forms a pattern.
A method of locating positions on a microscope transparent substrate, comprising, forming an invisible map on the transparent substrate; viewing the transparent substrate under a microscope; identifying positions for invisible demarcation;
marking the positions electronically by referencing the invisible map; locating the marked positions at a later time with an electronic detector for further viewing.
A means to optically detect microscope position during microscopic examination has been provided with the use of an invisible infrared grid pattern etched onto a microscope transparent substrate which includes a slide and/or coverslip. Reference is now made in detail to the preferred embodiments of the invention, examples of which are illustrated in the accompanying drawing.